Ikuto's return
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: -Fluffy oneshot- Amu is depressed about Ikuto's sudden disapearance, along with her guardian charas, she visits the amusement park, and meets a certain feline. What are cats like in spring? Read to find out! Amuto -Done by Katsura-


''Ah, so many memories'' The candyfloss haired girl sighed.

She was standing in the middle of the amusement park at night.

They never did tear it down. And it's been so long.

Amu was now 18 and her charas Ran Miki and Su had returned into their eggs saying that Amu had lost something special.

She was still friends with Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kukai and Nagihiko, but felt so alone without her 4 chibi companions.

All that was left to mention was _him_. A certain, sly, neko mimi hentai otoko.

Amu sighed into the cold air. The silence was awfully deafening, and the cold threatening to force her to the warmth of her bed. But she wanted to stay, wanted to visit the place she and _him_ went to many times.

She hadn't seen the neko for a while now, maybe three or four months. She felt a pang in her heart.

The downfall of Easter was to her liking. She never got the embryo though, no one did. _He_ stayed after escaping the imprisonment of easter, often dropping visits on Amu and the Kiddy King while on dates. Suddenly, he up and left, without a trace, no note, no warming no nothing.

''Ikuto..why did you leave me..?'' She called out shakily. The corners of her lips turned downward into an unbefitting frown.

Tap tap. A slight noise from behind was enough to make Amu snap out of her depression and spin round.

''EEP!'' Was all she could say. Well. Would you say more if you had an immensly gorgeous man inches away from your face.

Her eyes widened and she smiled ear to ear.

''Ikuto!'' She squeeled.

''The one and only.'' The model like man smirked.

''Where did you go? I thought you left me for good, you didn't even tell me!'' She screamed, almost fangirl like.

His face was suprised, suprised at the fact that Amu would even care if he left.

''Nowhere really, just around'' He replied, ''Why, worried about me, my little Ichigo?'' He spoke, leaning closer and closer to Amu.

Her face was twitching. Dam these hormones! The blush creeping up on her face could rival that of a tomato.

''N-not really! I-I was just going to kick your ass when you came back! So now that your h-here..'' Her voice trailed off, and her leg swung back and came flying forwards like a clock chime.

Ikuto slid to the side, barely missing her heel by an inch. Leathal.

''Aaw, and here I was thinking you would be happy that i'm back.'' He smirked.

Amus leg fell and planted itself back onto safe ground. Her blush returned.

Ikuto was taking long strides toward her, hands in pockets and eyes dead set on Amu.

''W-what's that look for? What are y-you doin-'' Amu stuttered. Crud.

Ikuto had backed her up against a glass wall. The glass wall of the café to be exact.

He smirked. His hands were placed either side of amu's face.

Amu's mind was going into overdrive, thinking of ways to escape. None made sense, as the thoughts were whirling around her brain.

''_Amu_'' The man called. It was amazing, the way her name rolled oh-so seductively off his tongue.

Her blush deepened, if possible. She hadn't even noticed her coat being unzipped.

All of a sudden, cold fingers slipped under her loose shirt and traced upward.

She gasped, loud. Out into the open.

The blushing woman swung her arms into the air, only to be stopped by Ikuto

He gripped both her wrists with one of his larger hands and raised it above her head. Leaving one hand left to roam.

Amu was barely breathing. It was almost like she didn't know how to at this point.

Ikutos free hand climbed up her back, and he landed his index finger on her bra strap.

With one forceful tug, it came loose. Amu was about to let a scream out that she had been holding in.

Ikutos freezing lips were crushed onto her mouth, stopping any form of noise escaping.

Hers eyes widened and she was paralyzed

''Lft mef go iikto!'' she pleaded, but her voice muffled.

Ikutos mind was processing all the dirty things he could do to Amu right now. He hadn't seen her, talked to her, or touched her in a long time.

As Ikutos fingertips traced in places they shouldn't, Amu thought of an escape idea that was bound to work.

She opening her mouth slightly, and bit down, hard. Her teeth clamping round Ikutos bottom lip

''SH-What the hell?! You just bit me!'' Ikuto yelled, lightly tapping his lips, feeling over for any wounds.

''Well what do you expect me to do, I almost got raped here! A few more seconds and you would have molested me!'' Amu screeched back, clipping her bra back into place and brushing herself down.

''Uh-mm..s..sorry'' Was all Ikuto could muster. To be honest, even he didn't know why he did it.

''And what sort of a reunion present was THAT! It's like 'hey nice to see you again Amu, now hold still so I can RAPE YOU!'.'' Yelled Amu sarcasticly.

''I said sorry! And I can't help it Amu, it's spring and you know what happens to cats in spring..'' mumbled Ikuto, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking someplace else.

''Mmh..hhehee..ppfftahahahaaa! I get it, pft, your in...hehe..SEASON!'' Amu practically fell on the floor and started rolling around clutching her stomach due to the laughter.

A tint of pink appeared on Ikuto's face, and he turned around and mumbled something along the lines of 'and it would have been cured if you didn't bite me..'.

Amu stumbled to her feet, whiping a few stray tears away in the process. She then walked up to Ikuto and kicked him on the backside, causing him to fall onto the floor.

''Jeez, if you wanted to be cured of your cat hornyness, then you should have just bought some cat nip!'' Laughed Amu, hands on her hips.

''Is it me or have you got more violent in the last three months..?'' coughed Ikuto, on his hands and knees.

''You can talk! Is it me or did you get more _perverted?!_'' Retorted Amu, looking down on the blue haired cat boy.

''Come to think of it. Does this mean you still have Yoru?'' Questioned Amu, looking around for the chibi chara.

''Yeh, the little twerps at home. He also said he wanted to meet Miki again as soon as possible.'' Replied Ikuto, standing up and returning to his 'don't bother me' position.

Amu remembered that her charas were no longer with her, and she felt destroyed. Amu's hands formed fists, and she kept her hands by her side. She then closed her eyes shut and lowered her head. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Ikuto, on noticing that Amu was fidgeting a whole lot, and looking like she was in some sort of discomfort, said ''Amu, what's wrong? You'r not going to punch me or something?'' Laughed Ikuto.

Amu swiftly turned her body around, facing away from Ikuto. And she let out a sob.

''Ran, Miku..and Su, have gone now..I don't have them, anymore.'' Whispered Amu inbetween sobs.

She raised her hands to her eyes, and hid her face.

Ikuto was shocked, he thought that Amu would have her charas for a long time to come. He felt horrible just standing there and letting Amu cry.

A pair of arms slide round Amu's tiny waist, and a broad chest pressed up against Amu's back.

Amu stopped crying slightly, with her hands slightly away from her eyes. She turned her head round to see Ikuto smiling a pure honest smile at her.

''Baka..don't cry to yourself. My shoulder is always open to you, if you need a person to cry on, then i'm right here. Don't keep bad feelings inside anymore.'' Ikuto said in a whisper, looking at Amu with caring eyes.

''I-kuto'' Amu sobbed. She turned herself to face Ikuto, and she buried her head into his chest.

She sobbed and cried in Ikuto's warm embrace until his shirt was soaked with the tears.

Amu went silent and stood there with Ikuto hugging her, and resting his head atop hers.

''Ikuto..'' Amu said in an innocent tone. Not moving her head.

''Mm?'' replied Ikuto, swaying Amu side to side slightly.

Amu got onto her toes and raised her head so that her mouth was near his ear.

''I think, I could be in love with you.'' She whispered.

Ikuto was at first shocked, but then his face turned into a gentle smile, and he closed his eyes.

''You don't know how long i've waited for you to say that. Amu'' He said, with his head back on top of Amus.

All of a sudden, Amus purse started vibrating and twitching.

''Uhm Amu, I think your mobiles ringing'' Ikuto said scratching his head awkwardly, remembering the moment the just had, had been ruined.

Amu picked her purse up from the floor.

''But I left my phone at home, I think.'' She replied, unzipping the purse.

Three flashes of light burst out of the red purse and floated infront of Amu's face.

Amu stood frozen. She knew this light, this could only be..

''RAN, MIKI, SU!'' Amu shouted cheerfully.

The sparkles disapeared, to show three familiar eggs. One pink, one blue, and the other green.

The eggs cracked, and a mini person came out of each egg.

''AMU-CHAN!'' They sang in chorus, flying towards their owner.

Amu hugged her charas tightly, and smiled.

''I thought you guys left me for good! Why did you come back?'' Amu questioned.

The three girls floated by their master, and giggled amongst themselves.

Ran floated forward, cleared her throat, and said.

''It's all because of'' Then she pointed her mini pointer finger at Ikuto.

Ikuto stood there, in disbelief.

''What did I do? I'm confused'' He asked the pink chara.

Miki floated forward next to her sister and spoke up.

''Because you came back, and you both realised you loved eachother, we came back too!'' Miki was floating around furiously in circles.

Amu blushed and remembered the event that happened just now. She blushed madly at the thought.

Ikuto looked at Amu and they stared into eachothers eyes for a while.

Su floated inbetween the pair and got out a flag saying ''AMUTO!''. And she started waving it gracefully in the air.

''So now the pair are lovey-lovey-desu!'' Chirped Su.

''SU!'' Shouted Amu, swiping her overly happy chara from the air.

Ikuto was processing everything, and now everything made sense to him.

''Well would you look at that _Amu.._'' Said Ikuto smoothly ''Looks like we are a pair now. And not just any pair, but the Amuto pair.'' Winked Ikuto.

Amu blushed furiously.

''P-PERVERT!'' Yelled Amu.

All her charas giggled.

After that night. Amu and Ikuto took things slow, and promised eachother they wouldn't abandon the other. Yoru and Miki started dating, and Ran and Su just cheered them on.


End file.
